ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Space Cowboy
Nick Dresti (born Nicolas Jean Pierre Dresti, 5 March 1975), better known by his stage name Space Cowboy, is a Parisian producer, writer and DJ. Dresti has previously being known under the pseudonyms DJ Supreme, DJ Chrome, Loop Da Loop, Mission Supreme and Vibes(2). Biography 1975 -1995: Early life Space Cowboy was born in Nogent-sur-Seine but swiftly moved to the Surrey 'burbs, aged 10. In the early eighties he was known as Wizz Fresh, Fresh Master D or even Defmaster T as the ten year old Nick Dresti changed his graffiti tag as often as underpants. Hip hop was his first Damascine conversion. "I remember seeing Grandmaster Melle Mel's 'Step Off' on Top of the Pops and the graffiti and breakin' in Chaka Khan's 'I Feel For You' video. Next thing I had to make sure my Mum was buying me the 'right' Adidas." 1996 - 2000: DJ career beginning Nick got his first hit with "Tha Wildstyle", which peaked at #39 on the UK Singles Chart in october 1996, then reached #24 after a reissue in may 1997. He was working under the pseudonym "Dj Supreme". He released also "Tha Horns of Jericho" which peaked at #29 on the UK Singles Chart in february 1998. Lots of remix offers came flooding in, including : Felix The Housecat,Lisa Stansfield, Bobby Brown,Bomb The Bass (as Bomb Da Loop) Sash!, 5IVE, Afrika Bambaataa and SASH!. Around 30 to 40 remixes were completed around this time (1997-98). He used a couple of names during this time 2001present : Space Cowboy His first release under his new name, Space Cowboy was the Steve Miller Band sampling 'Round and Round' which found its way into the hands of party evangelist Fatboy Slim (Norman Cook), who promptly signed Nick to his Southern Fried imprint in 2001. In 2002, Space Cowboy released a cover of the Prince song I Would Die 4 U, topping the UK dance charts. The track have charted at number 10 in the UK Singles Chart, had it not been for an error with the CD format, made by the record company, that made it ineligible to chart. His debut album Across The Sky was released on Fatboy Slim's label Southern Fried Records. In Japan it was released under Sony Music Japan where it was the third biggest selling electronica album of 2004. In 2005 his second album Big City Nights was released on Space Cowboy's co-owned independent label Tiger Trax UK and Sony Music Japan. In 2006, Space Cowboy released his electronic-dance-rock manifesto “Digital Rock” in the UK with an early incarnation of the song “My Egyptian Lover” which was added to BBC Radio 1. It was a satellite transmission of the Radio 1 feed that caught the attention of Cherrytree Records whose roster also included a new, up-and-coming New York-based artist named Lady Gaga. The label made an introduction and the two hit it off creatively. “I remember our first conversation was on the phone,” recalls Space Cowboy about his first chat with Lady Gaga. “She was talking about sequins, disco balls, Prince, David Bowie and body paint. Basically, she was speaking my language.” Following that intial call, the two met up in LA where Lady Gaga invited Space Cowboy to join her touring ensemble. In the process, the two collaborated in the studio on the duet “Starstruck” as well as the futuristic Christmas song “Christmas Tree.” Space Cowboy is currently working on his next album, Digital Rock Star. His album "Digital Rock Star" will be realesed on October 27, 2009. Discography *Across The Sky (2003) *Big City Nights (2005) *Digital Rock (2007) *Digital Rock Star (2009) Links *Space Cowboy Online *MySpace *http://www.tigertrax.co.uk